gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Monsters (series)
Space Monsters is a series of the futuristic top-down shooter games as its main focus created by Psonic, most especially by a sole member named Axl Jet Baños, who is responsible for spriting, programming with the game creation software Game Maker and some of his interests. The entire series has started in March 2013 when the first installment was first made by its single creator himself using YoYo Games' Game Maker 8.0 for Microsoft Windows' Personal Computers (PCs); the game was later released in February 20, 2015 as the original version just before the expansion update if he wants to modify it again from what his friend said. Games Main series ''Space Monsters'' (2015) The first installment of the titular series, where the 3 main characters or protagonists (Billmore Hawkins, Josh Celton and Sam Ramsen) are introduced and set the invasive incidents that were caused by the teleportation devices from outer space in the timeline between the futuristic years from 2025 to 2026 (in the expansion update). Similar to its inspirational competitors: Alien Swarm, Alien Shooter and Alien Breed, the game has a top-down system, which you can navigate anywhere (even with the usage of a flashlight) and exterminate alien invaders and their masterminds (particularly Roki and its successor Syrax), who are disgrace to humankind as the game's main enemies. Alternate universe ''Dream Warriors'' (TBA) To be added... Spin-offs ''Axl Jet's Quest'' (TBA) In 2016, the creator has implemented the first spin-off of the series that is considered upcoming. ''Home-World Infestation'' (TBA) In 2015, the creator has planned the spin-off of the series is coming, but he observes only few projects remaining in the future. ''Denizone'' (TBA) To be added... Gameplay To be added... Plot Background Every plot of Space Monsters have been set in the futuristic outside world where the humanity is formed. Long time before the beginning of the alien incidents, there is something mysterious that the objects from the outer space drop on the earth's atmosphere and can cause an alien invasion. Events To be added... Characters Protaginists Investigative Force *'Billmore Hawkins': The main hero protagonist of the first game itself. He is an American former War on Terror survivor and current I.F operative who is assigned the allowance of a government and tasked along with the other fellow military members to investigate the alien invasion at the unknown headquarters with long passages after the news about the landing of many alien teleportation devices came out. Also, he's the only character to appear in every game in the main series beside Josh and Sam. *'Josh Celton': First appeared as the secondary protagonist of the original installment and the only character in every appearance of a main series. He's the British descendant and the best friend of Billmore who is sent along to dispatch the alien incident at the Long Passage headquarters like any members of I.F. *'Sam Ramsen': One of the tertiary protagonists of the first game of the main series. She is a special agent and detective who is responsible for investigating alien outbreaks along with her fellow members of I.F to stop the masterminds and other threats around similar to her avenge over her father's death since the terrorist attack. She's also the second American character just after Billmore. *'Deck Homwell': One of the additional playable protagonists debutted in the expansion update of the first installment. He is a Canadian technician for the military resistance task force known as the Investigative Force. *'Brake Andrens': Introduced as the second of the additional playable characters in the original installment with an expansion update. He is an American opposing force operative who helps together with Billmore and other I.F members, who are being dispatched to the abandoned bases to eliminate the alien invaders and their masterminds during their investigations in each year. *'Rina Stock': The third of the additional playable characters in an expansion update of the first game. Along with the heroes of the main series, she is an Irish assassin hired by the Investigative Force to respond every cases caused by the alien invaders. She became the best friend of Sam as an older friend too. Universal Resistance Corpse *'Keith & Louis Gunner': A pair of siblings who became U.R.C operatives and the main playable heroes in the first related spin-off game of the series. They are also known to be referred as the Gunner Brothers and responsible for investigating the space-based incidents where take place from the late 22nd Century. Antagonists Xenorians *'Roki': First appeared as the primary antagonist of the first campaign in the original release. It is the first mastermind and the predecessor of Syrax, which is responsible for controlling its alien minions with awareness to humankind and trying to take over the entire place on earth, especially in the Long Passage incident. *'Syrax': First introduced as the main antagonist of the second campaign in the first installment. It is also the second mastermind and the spiritual successor who continues mobilizing the incidental work for another case after Roki's death, which must be avenged along with its destructive aliens. Arthropodians *'Queen Arthropoda': A pawn who works for Terramind inside the lair of Arthropolis and prevents the human super-soldiers from approaching near to it. *'Terramind': The main antagonist of the first spin-off game through the series, titled Home-World Infestation. It is the mastermind who is infected and corrupted by Xenorians to conquer over the respective alien planet Arthropolis for several years, especially its arthropod-like creatures. Other characters *'General Baxter': Represented the first non-playable character within the series but considered himself mysterious in the original installment. He's the founder and the main leader of the military organization known as the Investigative Force. Creatures To be added... Development The Space Monsters series is titled after Taito's 1972 mechanical game and made by Axl Jet Baños, the game designer and a sole member of Psonic who is known for doing all the graphics and programming. The idea of Space Monsters series first came to him with many inspirational competitors like Space Invaders, Alien Breed, Alien Swarm, Crimsonland, Half-Life and Alien Shooter during his high-school life. After that, he proceeds to the college level to go finishing his first top-down shooter game, thus it was released in 2015 as an open-source software and distributed to both a file distribution site 2shared and a free website for independent games, known as Gamejolt. Axl creates his games with Game Maker, MS Paint, Paint.NET, Paint.COM and Goldwave. Other media Animation To be added... Comics To be added... Reception and fanworks To be added.. References To be added... External links *Space Monsters Tribute Site, the official website *Space Monsters Wiki *Space Monsters DeviantArt group page *Official Space Monsters YouTube page *Space Monsters Facebook page ja:スペースモンスターズ Category:Franchise Category:Series Category:Indie Category:Third-Person Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Shooter Category:Science fiction Category:Future Category:Futuristic Category:Future Ideas Category:Psonic Category:Military science fiction